Mace Tyrell
: "We march to victory or we march to defeat, but we go forward." : ―Mace Tyrell to his army '''Lord Mace Tyrell '''was the patriarch of House Tyrell, son of Lady Olenna Tyrell, and member of the Small Council serving as Master of Ships. He is a once great warrior, who is known for his jolly personality and rather harmless demeanor. Mace is an all around decent man, with no ill intentions whatsoever. He can be described as the 'only member of council who isn't corrupted to the bone'. Biography Early Childhood Mace was born in Highgarden on a jubilant spring day, with a rainbow said to have graced half of the skies while he rested in his cradle. His parents 'spoiled' him heavily, with him being the only child. Mace's gluttonous eating habits made him a rather plump child. Mace learned swordsmanship at the young age of ten, being tutored by his father, the now deceased Lord Luthor Tyrell. Mace became very good with one handed combat involving shortswords, and was trained as the heir of Highgarden. Mace was never taught swordsmanship in his first nine years at Highgarden as his mother wanted him to pursue a life dedicated to being a priest. Eventually, Luthor enlisted his brother Pelagius, warlord of house Tyrell, to become Mace's personal trainer. Pelagius was the husband of Sigrid Tyrell and the father of Richyrd Tyrell and Myria. Pelagius lead three ship's crews of Seamen and was a lieutenant of Alfred Dayne in the conquests of the Targaryen assimilation: the Westerlands, the Riverlands, and the repeated attempts of conquering the Vale. Pelagius meets young Mace after the Battle of Yrgenshire. Impressed and amused by the boy's bravery and size, Pelagius takes Mace to train. That being set in stone, Pelagius decided to nurture Mace's gluttonous nature into a suitable fighting spirit and so took him under his wing. Mace found that training and living alongside hardened warriors was a much freer existence than with the pompous lords and ladies of the castles. Mace came to love Pelagius as an uncle and became a brother to Pelagius' sons, Richyrd and Rorik, and daughter, Myria. Living in Pelagius' company was enjoyable, until everything changed. Pelagius had made an enemy in a man named 'the High Sparrow', a noble lord who was extremely religious, due to an incident between Myria and The Sparrow's son, Jymn. Jymn kidnapped Myria and stripped her half-naked before a young Mace saved her from being sexually assaulted. Upon learning of this, her father, Pelagius, crushed one of Jymn's eyes as "half the punishment", then banished both Jymn and his father The High Sparrow from his lands. Following this, seventeen years later, the Sparrow, with his grown-up son Jymn, lead an assault on the estate of Pelagius Tyrell on the night of his daughter's wedding. The Massacre The enmity came to a head one night when Mace was in the forest making charcoal for weapons.The High Sparrow led a warband to where Pelagius and his family were sleeping and set their hall on fire, killing them all. The Sparrow initially believed Mace to have also died in the fire. Mace was crushed by Pelagius' death, and returned home to Highgarden, angry and with a thirst for vengeance. Pelagius Tyrell's vigil was held in Highgarden, with his body being recovered and his charred remains cremated on an honorary pyre. Mace was allowed to light the pyre. Aftermath Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Lords Category:House Tyrell Category:Hero Category:Patriarchs Category:Small Council Category:Masters of Ships Category:Great Houses Category:Noble houses Category:Swordsman Category:Members of House Tyrell Category:Vassal houses Category:Canon characters Category:Elder